callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Sun/Trivia
Trivia Before the EMP *When waking up in the chopper at the start of this level, the player's vision starts off clear, while in "Of Their Own Accord" their vision is mostly blurred. *Using noclip and flying under the map will reveal that the outer space scene is actually under the map. *If the player does not use up all of the ammo while in the helicopter, the mag that is received from Foley disappears. *If the player pauses the game shortly after Dunn gets shot to the rest of the scene until orbit reaches, they can notice that all red dots on the mini-map disappear until they're all gone. In Orbit *The part where the player controls Sat1 was supposed to be in a separate level/interactive cutscene called International Space Station, similar to "The Coup" and "Aftermath". It was merged with this level in the final version of the game for unknown reasons. *The EMP apparently did not knock out power in southern Georgia, Florida, or eastern Massachusetts because lights can be seen from Sat1. *There is a developer oversight regarding the missile flight path from the submarine at Petropavlosk, Russia to very high altitudes above Washington, D.C. The missile was depicted in mission briefing as flying away from Petropavlosk to northwest, where the correct angle for shortest flight path is northeast. The missile was later depicted from Sat1's view as approaching Washington D.C. from northeast, where the correct approach angle is from northwest. After the EMP *Once Sandler frees Ramirez from the Black Hawk, Wade's body will have vanished. *When the helicopters are falling from the sky, the Rangers spawn theme can be heard faintly. *When helicopters are falling from the sky, the player has unlimited sprint. Interestingly, the player won't have unlimited sprint when replaying the level on the PC version. *The player cannot remain outside, despite avoiding the helicopters. If looking up, a never-ending stream of helicopters falling from the sky can be seen. A Little Bird will actually "track" the player and will always crash close enough to kill them, regardless of where the player is on the street. The player can tell when that selected Little Bird will kill the player because that specific one will be spinning, instead of being still. If the player makes it inside, that same Little Bird will crash outside the building, preventing any exit. **The same Little Bird will also cause you to have shell shock, even if you are inside the building in the farthest corner. You will also be forced into a prone position when it crashes. *If the player kills a Russian in the street before the Orbit cutscene starts, then after the cutscene, they can quickly grab the Russian's weapon. If this is done, and the player doesn't swich off the weapon until after the Rangers leave the building where they take refuge, the player will have three weapons until the end of the mission and into the next, if played immediately after. *If the player follows Pvt. Vaughan who tells them to reach Whiskey Hotel, he'll run for a few metres and then jump over the passenger plane that blocks the main road to the crash site, but Ramirez cannot get over it. Eventually, he'll go right and then disappear from view, so you can't follow him. Office Shootout *Many of the buildings in this level and the next level have pictures of William Henry Harrison, the President who served the shortest term, after dying only a month into office. Final Firefight *Near the area where Foley sees several unidentified soldiers near the bus, there is a pickup truck with the twisted remains of a M2 Browning machine gun loaded in the back. *If you shoot at the unidentified soldiers, they will fire back at you, skipping Foley's attempts to confirm if they are Rangers or Russians. President's Bunker *Despite telling Ramirez to take point, Foley, Dunn, and McCord will not wait for Ramirez to reach the stairwell. They will move on, regardless of the player's position. Miscellaneous *In the briefing part of the level, Shepherd is talking to the Secretary of Defense about the incoming ICBM's possibly destroying Washington D.C., stating that "we've rebuilt it before, we can rebuild it again." This is a reference to the War of 1812 between the U.S. and Great Britain, in which the British burned down the White House. *After having left the building where the player takes shelter from the falling helicopters, if looking at the news-post, the headline for the newspapers reads "Call of Duty 2". *The console codename of this level is 'DCEMP' which refers to the EMP in Washington during this level. *A partial lunar eclipse can be seen when looking into the dark sky. *In the back of a few civilian vehicles located throughout the level, there are child car seats splattered with blood. *Despite the fact that the EMP affected Washington, D.C., New York was somehow unaffected, as evidenced by the fully functional electronic devices in the first mission in the next game. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia